Precious Time
by PlatishaAckles80
Summary: Peter thought working a high profile case would be a great thing for the firm but it turned out to be a nightmare for him and those closest to him. - rated M just to be safe, not sure where i'm going with this yet.


+ **Chapter One +**

**Peter Bash woke up feeling like today would be one of the best days of his young life. He was wrong, he just didn't know it yet. The sun was bright and the young woman in his bed next to him smiled and it reminded him of the great heated sex they had last night. He smiled back and rolled out of bed not bothering to cover up as he left the room and headed to the bathroom for a nice hot shower. On the way he noticed his best friend and law partner Jared Franklin already dressed for work and eating breakfast in the kitchen. Peter walked into the bathroom and got into the shower. The hot water felt so refreshing on his face he never even heard the shower curtain slide open. He felt soft slender hands reach from behind him and touch his chest. Peter turned his head to see the young woman he slept with kiss his shoulder blade. Her hands slowly slid down his stomach and further down. Peter let out a small gasp that made the woman smile as she began to play with him gently and slowly in a teasing manner. He began to moan and the woman was so turned on by his sounds that she became more aggressive in her motions just to hear him louder and it worked. Peter reached one hand behind to grab onto the woman and the other hand was on the shower wall in front to steady himself. She knew he was on the edge and it was a beautiful sight. She had only met him last night when one of her friends had invited her to the party at the man cave and boy was she glad she accepted. He greeted her and her friend at the door with a grin that made her instantly weak in the knees and then seeing him later playing guitar by the hot tub she knew she had to have him and after a lot of flirting and some drinks later she got what she wanted. Even Peter who was only looking to get lucky last night was thinking that this girl was something special. Not only cause she seemed to know how to drive him mad sexually but also cause she was the most interesting person he talked to last night. The only problem for Peter is that he doesn't remember her name, although at this very moment he was having a hard time remembering his own name with what this woman was doing to him. His body began to shake as her grip on him tightened and he felt waves of pleasure course thorough him. He shuddered and ran his hand through his wet hair before turning around to look her in the face. The kissed for a few minutes before getting out and drying off.**

"**I had a really great time last night." The pretty tall blond said as she pulled her skirt on. Peter looked at her through the mirror as he was doing up his tie, "yeah I had fun too, we should do it again soon although maybe go on an actual date first." he winked at her and she smiled back. "You mean this wasn't just a one night thing for you?" she asked while slipping on her sandals. Peter grinned and turned to face her, "honestly at first that's all I thought this was and maybe it's just me but I'd like to see if it could be more, am I the only one?" The girl walked over to the desk in the corner of Peter's room and grabbed a pen and paper. After writing something down on it she walked over to him and slipped the note into his pocket at the same time stealing a kiss. She turned and waked to his bedroom door and opened it to leave but before she did she turned and looked at him once more to say "It was nice meeting you Peter Bash." then she was out of sight. Peter smiled to himself and reached into his pocket. When he unfolded the small piece of paper it read "You aren't the only one! Call me any time, Cassidy xoxo" and below she wrote her number. Yup Peter thought, this was going to be a great day.**

**He left his room and walked out to the kitchen with a smile on his face. He walked past Jared and patted him on the back before grabbing a bowl and his favourite cereal. Jared noticed his good mood and chuckled "I'm guessing this good mood of yours has something to do with that hot blond that just left?" Peter sat down next to his friend "Lets just say I plan on calling her very soon." Jared turned to look and Peter and high fives him. "So how about you buddy? Was your night as amazing as mine? I saw you talking to Hanna" he nudged Jared with his elbow as Jared got up to put his bowl in the sink. "That's all we did last night was talk and you know what, it was as amazing as yours." Peter got up and put his bowl in the sink as well and smiled at Jared, "Awe good for you man." Jared smiled back, "It is good for me." Both men grabbed there brief cases and headed for the door. Peter opened the door and Jared walked out first and said, "Such a good night for us both and now we have to be adults and work, life isn't fare some times." Peter chuckled as he followed his friend to the car and replied, "Work may not be as sexy but I have a feeling it's going to be a good day." He was wrong, he just didn't know it yet.**


End file.
